The Legacy Continues
by Niela4ever
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a kid, Lizzy. Lizzy is going to Hogwarts, but this is more than just going to school. Lizzy discovers, while at Hogwarts, that there are some things about her childhood that even SHE doesn't know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J. K. Rowling.

(though I don't mind if you mistaken me for her…)

AN: I know that in the real books, they don't use phones, but I liked it better with phones, so please, bear with me…

She looked up at the towering figure.

She trembled as she spoke.

"I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, you didn't mean to."

The voice was mocking her. She tried to place the voice, but failed.

"Who-who are you?"

His eyes glistened in the darkness, and that was all that was showing. Those green eyes…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mum!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Mum, Orlie got her letter today. When am I going to get mine? Huh? Huh? Mum!"

Outgoing Lizzy was going out today- out of her mind. All of her friends ad gotten their Hogwarts letters, but she…well, she'd get it soon.

Her mother sighed as she cleared the breakfast dishes.

_It's unusual for McGonagall to be late with some, and on time with others. I wonder if- no! It can't be. MY DAUGHTER IS MAGIC! After all, both her parents are..._

Tap, tap

At the sound of the tapping on the window, Hermione looked up.

An owl! She shrieked with delight. A Hogwarts owl!

"Lizzy! Come here, Liz!" Hermione shouted up the stairs.

The sounds of pounding feet could be heard, and after a moment, Liz appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, Mum? I was trying to talk to Orlie on the phone, and she's waiting for my call. I have to call her back, because she has a huge problem."

Hermione smiled fondly at her daughter as she took the letter from the owls beak and slit it open.

"What's Orlie's problem?" She asked, more out of hopes of stalling than actual curiosity.

"Well, her Grandma offered to buy her a cat for her first year at Hogwarts, and her Mum and Dad offered to get her an owl. She likes cats, but owls are more useful. And with an owl, she can send home letters all the time."

Hermione smiled as she set the letter she had just completed onto the kitchen table.

"How about, Dad and I buy you an owl, and her dad and Mum get her a cat, and than you can share?"

'But Mum, I'm not going…" her voice trailed off as she saw the letter on the table.

'I am going! Yay!" She shrieked and hugged her mother. Than she shrieked again.

"Oh, Mum, I've got to call Orlie! Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I got in…"

Her voice faded as she dashed up the stairs.

Hermione ran to get the other phone to call her husband, Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing!

_Toot!_

Lizzy stood beside her Mum, staring in awe at the huge silver train in front of her.

'Lizzy, it's time to go."

Lizzy turned to Hermione and hugged her.

"Bye, Mummy. I'll miss you." She buried her face into her mother's shirt.

"Bye, honey. Oh, Daddy said to tell you that he's very sorry he couldn't come to see you off. He'll see you later, though. He's going to be teaching in place of Professor Regin for a week or so."

"Oh. That's nice."

_Toot! Toot!_

"Oh, hurry, honey! The train is leaving!"

Lizzy dashed towards the slowly starting up train. She threw her bag on, and climbed on after it. She stood at the open door, waving to her mother. When the train had picked up speed, and her mother was no longer in view, Lizzy turned and headed for the car where she and Orlie had made up to meet.

The door slid open.

Orlie looked up. "Oh, hey, Liz. What's up?"

Seated around her were a bunch of girls and guys, and they were all staring at Lizzy.

'Come sit." Orlie motioned to the sole empty seat in the car. In an instant, a boy sitting beside it had heaved his large knapsack onto the seat and smirked at Liz.

'Sorry, all full."

Lizzy's cheeks flame as she looked towards Orlie to save her.

Orlie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Liz. But hey, let me introduce you to everyone. This," she said, pointing to a frowning girl, seated at the window of the compartment, "is Dale." The girl looked at Liz, examining her from head to toe. She sniffed condensingly.

'These," Orlie continued, nodding towards two nasty looking boys, identical. "are Jim and Jake. They're identical twins."

Lizzy tried to smile politely, but they completely ignored her. She shrugged, and stared at the last person in the car. She was smiling slightly as she stared at Lizzy.

"And this is Emma."

Emma smiled politely at Liz, who grinned back.

Then, Orlie spoke up. "I guess you'd better find an empty car to sit in."

'Why?" asked Liz, knowing, but not wanting to believe it.

Orlie shrugged. "Well…" She said, glancing pointedly at the seat with the knapsack

Lizzy's face grew hot, and she stared, betrayed, at Orlie.

Orlie stared at Lizzy, face impassive.

Lizzy turned and fled the car.


End file.
